orlandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Skies of Orlandia (2010)
Following Swords of Orlandia 3, new technology brought the kingdom of Orlandia to the air! . . . . The Factions Orlandia Sky Defense Force (OSDF) The members of the OSDF are charged with the defense of the country of Orlandia. The premier pilots and aerologists in the world serve Air Marshall Igor Kerensky. Air Marshall Kerensky has been leading the fight to keep Orlandia safe from pirate predations for the last 30 years. His flagship, the Orlandian Warbringer “Crown of Orlandia,” was stolen just before completion 12 years ago by pirates. Since then, he has created the most advanced and fearsome military the world has ever known. His loyal “Air Knights” fight to keep safe the skies of Orlandia. . . Benevolent Order of Stone Mages (The Order) Commonly referred to as “The Order”, this is a secret society steeped in ritual and mysticism. This sect of alchemists and enchanters is responsible for blessing floatstones, and giving mankind the gift of flight. No one outside this sect knows the secret to blessing Khazradanium. Many have tried to discover it through infiltration and deception, and have paid most dearly. The Order is lead by the Loremaster, Elias H. Lightlifter, a fifth generation Stone Mage. He is a powerful man charged with keeping powerful secrets. Initiates are indoctrinated in the ways of The Order from infancy and would die before revealing any secrets of their faction. Frequently the children of less fortunate families are given to The Order so they will be taken care of for life. Their highly valued services are costly. Stone Mages can do anything from a levitation blessing to complicated alchemic spells. They can shape and manipulate stones as easily as they can Manipulate Orlandia’s destiny. . Orlandia Engineering Society (OES) The Orlandia Engineering Society represents all tradesman, docksmen, miners and laborers of Orlandia. Collectively referred to as engineers, they are the cogs that keep the engine of Orlandia running smoothly. The most diverse of all the Factions, Engineers handle a multitude of jobs, with a multitude of specialists. From basic household plumbing to the most advanced æther processors on Airships, from Mining to Metallurgy, the “Orlandia Engineering Society” handles it all. Run by Chief Engineer Sid Shadowmoon, this faction represents Orlandia’s future. A diverse and powerful society, the OES is constantly making technical adjustments to all the systems that keep the city running. Among Chief Shadowmoon’s many accomplishments is the design and construction of the “Crown of Orlandia”. One of the highest honors an Engineer can receive is to be invited into the Chief’s inner circle. These are the innovators and inventors of a constantly evolving metropolis. Seemingly random Engineering Specialists from all walks of life make up the secretive inner circle. Rumors abound throughout the city that the Chief and his inner circle are pushing the boundaries of science without the safety of its inhabitants in mind. Despite public demand and protest, Shadowmoon refuses to divulge the nature and agenda of the inner circle, garnering a great deal of suspicion. One young Pipeworks Engineer named Gant may hold the key to Orlandia’s future, or its destruction. . League of Privateers for Free Trade and Acquisitions (The League) Although this faction is marred with the reputation of being populated by pirates, highwaymen and thieves, The League is a confederation of merchants, adventurers and fortune hunters, based in the Enclave of Wyldehaven, who prefer to remain independent of Orlandia. Many guilds within the league have been involved in an ongoing conflict with the city-state. Pirates embody the spirit of freedom and adventure, choosing to live outside of the constraints of society. Having done this for so long, these thieves and brigands have made their own laws and codes to live by, especially in Wyldehaven. Wyldehaven, in the haunted Wylde Wood, is a small trading colony, where any business can be conducted without government intervention. Protected by dense trees and superstition, only the bravest souls will enter this foreboding forest. It is located in the lands granted to the family Von Sunderland in the time before, and they still rule there today. The newly appointed Pirate Leader, Alex Von Sunderland is Captain of the Crown of Corvidious. The Crown, a grand Orlandian Warbringer, stolen by Duke Stratosphere Von Sunderland 12 years ago. Since the “acquisition” of the OSDF’s prized air fortress, the pirates have been embroiled in an intense conflict with Air Marshall Kerensky. Because the Pirates are denied floatstones to raise their ships, they have to steal them from any ships they choose to “liberate”. Some pirate crews move from ship to ship as they liberate them, while others prefer to maintain and repair the same ship, raid after raid.